1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pulse radar device in which π/2 binary phase-shift keying (BPSK) modulation scheme is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
When RF (radio-frequency) errors occur in a radio processor (RF unit) including a high-frequency unit in a communication device or a radar device in which a conventional π/2-BPSK modulation scheme is used, the RF errors are reduced by performance of a training in advance as in an orthogonal error correction method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-060569 and transition to normal operation mode is thereafter made.